<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327490">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Coffee Shop Owner Yesung, Developing Relationship, Donghae-centric, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Established Eunhae, Established Relationship, Established Sichul, Fashion Designer Heechul, Henry-centric, Human/Vampire Relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kyuhyun-centric, M/M, Monster Hunter Siwon, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, Yesung-centric, heechul-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:46:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Henry Lau/Zhou Mi, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Youngwoon | Kangin, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>12:35 AM</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's getting away!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Quick,after him!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He didn't know where he was,who these people were and why they were chasing him.All he knew is that when they caught up to him,they were surely going to kill him right there and then.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>